Resistance 2
by chrissyweir
Summary: sequel - to resistance.Sam/Jack DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the shows from which they come from.

Chapter 1 – season 2

After SG-1's heroic defeat over Apophis, the stargate program was reinstated. They were on the planet for less than five minutes when the gliders arrived out of nowhere and started shooting the place up, they had to do an emergency evacuation of everybody on the planet to the SGC. Sam leant down to do perform CPR for one of the wounded, as soon as she try to attempt mouth to mouth her head snapped up and her eyes glowed.

Jack came up behind her and grabbed her to make sure that she made it back to the gate, when he went to grab the guy she was trying to help she told him "he's dead, had some kind of seizer bit his own tongue".

They then ran full pelt to the stargate in order to escape. Once they arrived at stargate command the iris was immediately closed behind them, Sam stood still on the ramp looking behind her at the stargate. Jack turned back to look at her surprised by the fact that she wasn't following him as well as the fact that she looked shaken up even though she had come out of worse in the past he decided to risk it knowing how angry she could get when her competence was in question he asked "you alright?"

"Yeah I fine"

That afternoon during the briefing Sam behaved strangely especially to Teal'c, then she acted even stranger to jack when she mentioned that she hadn't had her post mission physical yet. During her physical Janet didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, she did however mention that Cassie had been asking about her a lot lately and if she had time could she go and see her tomorrow at the academy hospital.

The next day at the hospital Sam stopped by to see Cassie, when she gave Cassie a hug the Naquahah Cassie blood and that in the blood of the symbiot in Sam reacted allowing Cassie to sense the symbiot in Sam. Cassie backed away in fear and Sam's eyes glowed and she moved towards her blocking her escape.

After the incident with Cassie the symbiot in Sam became more and more anxious to get of world as fast as possible. So she slammed open the locker room door and angrily asked Daniel and Teal'c what the holdup was and where jack was. The second after Daniel told her that he left them a message to say he meet them In the gate room.

In the gate room Sam was anxiously walk back and forth in front of the gate rearing to go, Daniel and Teal'c came in through the left blast door while jack came in through the right one without any gear saying "stand down campers were on a hold"

"Why?" Sam queered

"I don't know some computer glitch" jack then injected Sam with a powerful sedative which should of knocked her out completely.

"What the hell was that?" Sam shouted

Jack looked from Sam to the syringe to Janet and Hammond in the control room. Sam turned her head away then turned around to face jack and pointed her gun at him. Her voice changed to that of the Gou'ald

"open the stargate"

Daniel unsure of what was really going on said "jack what the hell is going on?"

An SF comes storming in and shoots Sam in the leg with a tranq gun, she quickly pulls out the sedative and points the gun at the guard.

Jack grabs the gun from Sam and she hit him, he went flying across the room as she pulled a grenade and pulled the pin out the tranqs went away and the side arms came out.

"open the stargate or we shall all die"

Jack screamed "don't shoot" then to reassure himself "Teal'c"

The SF said "I have a shot sir"

"and if she drops that grenade then what"

"let me go I must go"

"no ones goanna open that stargate"

She looked at him to contest to his statement when her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards, jack was able to grab hold of her hands as she went down he picked up the pin from the floor and put it back into the grenade.

The next day Sam was in the infirmary, jack had refused to leave her side after the Ashrak had tried to kill her. It turned out that the symbiot inside Sam was called jolinar and that she was part of the Tok'ra and that she was just hiding out in the nasian man because she was wanted by the system lords.

The symbiot scarified its life in order to save Sam although the process of the symbiot breaking down and being absorbed by Sam's system left Sam depressed and unresponsive, she wouldn't even face jack let alone let him touch her.

A week later and Sam was back to her usual self with two differences one was that she now had a alien protein marker and naquadah in her blood, two was that she had now moved in with jack or at least most of her stuff was there and she was practically always there when she wasn't working on base. Jack had even tried to persuade her to get an actual driving licence instead of commandeering his car and driving it illegally.

Unfortunately Sam's second mission back on duty went a bit haywire, by trying to help someone they accidentally fell victim to the wrath of a more technologically powerful race that sentenced them all to prison. There they met someone who had the ability to create an organic power source to get them home. However once they got to the SGC did they then discover that she was a Gou'ald and that she was imprisoned for creating a plague that killed millions. She was unfortunately able to escape through the stargate.

SG-1 didn't seem to be having much luck lately, during their next mission as a team they ended up in captivity again. Jack, teal'c and Sam were forced to work in the mines while Daniel got addicted to the effects of the sarcophagus. During their enslavement and after they had learned that Daniel was alive and using the sarcophagus, Sam began having flashes of the memories of Jolinar.

At home after Daniel went cold turkey, jack brought a subject with Sam that he had been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Sam?"

"yeah" she was reading a intelligence report about Gou'ald movements.

"will, ahhhh, I mean, arhhhhh, do you want to move in with me?"

Sam turned and looked at him "ohhh, arrrhhhh, ok, sure"

"sweet" then jack went back to watching the Simpsons and absentmindedly rubbing Sam's feet, while Sam went back to reading her intelligent report.


	2. Family matters

Chapter 2

Sam had now officially moved in with jack.

At the SGC the gate was activated and the iris was closed there was a bang but nothing else. They determined that the bang was the box they gave to the people of cimmeria, the planet that trapped Teal'c and jack with an unas that almost got them killed.

So they sent an M.A.L.P. to the planet to find out if was sent through our gate because Thor had returned to the planet. The visual from the M.A.L.P. showed that because of the damage they did to the chamber in order to free Teal'c the Gou'ald were able to invade the planet.

After having to persuade General Hammond to let them go to the planet to try and help them, they met up with one of the locals who took them to the place where the former host to the Gou'ald was buried. Once they got there Sam began fiddling with the Gou'ald technology, they made a discover that because she had the Naquadah in her blood left over from Jolinar she could use the technology too.

Hours later and a failed attempt to get help from the Asgard later, SG-1 allowed themselves to be captured in order to save the lives of the people who lived there. They were being escorted to meet the Gou'ald Her'er, when a ship started to descend once it descended it then began to destroy all of the Jaffa and the Gou'ald, well all that is except for Teal'c.

That evening at home Sam became rather quiet and subdued thinking about the revelation that she could now use Gou'ald technology. Jack took upon himself to distract her "hey you alright?"

Sam reply was distracted "fine"

Jack stood up and pulled her up with him he whispered "c'mere" to her and hugged her tightly to reassure her that everything was goanna be alright.

Sam and the team visited a barren planet which was almost exactly like the surface of the moon, they went because the M.A.L.P. detected a strange energy reading. They returned to earth with what they thought was a time capsule of the civilisation that used to live there.

It turned out the capsule wasn't a capsule but held the SGC hostage when the small ball shaped device suddenly opened and started shooting out spikes. Teal'c and jack hurried to the gate room in order to try and send the device through the stargate back to its original planet. Once the stargate had been activated the device went berserk the spikes suddenly jumped and tried to get Teal'c in the shoulder, after in narrowly missed Teal'c it went straight to jack. The spike hit his shoulder and went straight through forcing him to the wall as it went into the concrete.

Sam rushed to the gate room from the control room to try and help him. Through out the ordeal Sam stayed next to jack, talking to him to try and keep him conscious as well as working at a desk which she had moved next to him.

Eventually they solved the problem and sent the inhabitants of the sphere through the gate onto a new world for them. At their home that night Sam was unsure of how to react around jack it frightened her how much she had become emotionally attached to jack and how scared she was, when he was pinned to the wall of the gate room.

Bra'tac came through the stargate Apophis kidnapped Rya'c in an attempt to lure Teal'c to chulak. Sam immediately volunteered to go and help them.

When they returned to earth Teal'c wife mentioned that Rya'c had lost two teeth and that they were no longer missing. It turned out that the teeth were false and that they contained a poison capable of killing all life on earth.

Sam recognised the brain washing technique which was more likely to be used a substance called nishtah and that an electrical shock would neutralise the chemical making Rya'c normal again.

Unfortunately Hammond and jack had to go to Washington, so jack could receive a medal for his part in saving earth from Apophis. While Teal'c, Sam and Daniel went to Abydos, to see Daniel's in laws.

When they arrived at Abydos they discovered a pregnant Shar'ee (Daniel's wife). Daniel was opposed to the idea of taking her back to the SGC so that someone like Maybourne could get their hands on her so Sam spoke up to try and change his mind.

"I know a few planets where we could hide her, she'll be safe and the people there will take good care of her until we can find a way to remove the Gou'ald"

So Daniel reluctantly agreed when they were at the gate to begin dialling a Gou'ald mothership started to land and the symbiot in Sharr'ee awoke.

Sam and Daniel hid while Sharr'ee gave birth, while Teal'c went off and stole the uniform of one of the Jaffa guards.

Eventually after jack came through and they hid from Apophis, they went home to discover that the stargate program had almost been made public because a reporter had found out about it.

At home that night the device on Sam's wrist beep indicating that it had received a sub space communication, her father had become very ill, the message also contain the following words from Jacob. IM OK DO NOT WORRY, THERES NO NEED TO VISIT CONTINUE WITH YOUR WORK.

The brave solider that she is Sam refused to cry or worry, knowing that if her father had made contact with her over him being ill then it was far serious than he was letting on also that the last thing he would want was to for her to see him lying in bed losing a battle.


	3. Tok'ra

Chapter 3

SG-1 were on what appeared to be an industrial planet only it appeared abandoned for some reason but there appeared to be patches of a strange substance covering some areas of the buildings. There was a buzzing sound and a big bug type creature appeared on Teal'c shoulder, Teal'c remained still while jack prepared to shoot it off but it stung Teal'c and flew away before jack got the chance to shoot it.

It turned out that the bugs venom was how they reproduces it changing a person's DNA in order to multiply inside them. After they went back to the planet to get a live bug, they then had to find Teal'c who had evaded capture from maybourne who wanted to use Teal'c for experiments. Thanks to the healing powers of Teal'cs symbiot and some new drugs they were able to completely reverse the damage.

Sam who was out raged by the treatment Teal'c received from Maybourne went up to Maybourne and hit him in the face and broke his nose. She told him "you come near Teal'c again and I'll break every bone in your body"

They decided to try and contact the Tok'ra but they knew nothing about them except that Jolinars memories remained buried deep in Sam's subconscious. So they decided to hypnotise her. As far as they knew it worked as Sam remembered a set of gate co-ordinates, which they decided to check out.

After SG-1 left there was an incoming wormhole through the SGC gate it was Jacob, it took a while to persuade General Hammond to open the iris.

George greeted his long lost friend, but saw immediately that something was wrong he turned to look at the control room "Walker dial the gate get SG-1 back here immediately."

Walter started to dial the gate, but Jacob had other ideas.

"George don't, my little grew up seeing me go off to god knows where to fight god knows who, the last thing she needs to see is me in a hospital bed losing a battle to something so small you can't see it."

George chuckled "that's exactly what she thought you'd say"

Jacob smiled and together they walked to the infirmary to see if there was anything they could do.

Mean while on the planet SG-1 was on they were walking towards tunes in the hopes of finding the Tok'ra, jack and Teal'c were talking when all around them people jumped up from the sand and surrounded them, pointing their weapons at them. Daniel was the first to speak up

"we mean you no harm were peaceful explorers from a planet called earth. We're here to seek out the Tok'ra"

"this one's a jaffa Apophiasect"

Sam looked at the Tok'ra who said it a name popped into her head "Martouf" the Tok'ra in question looked at her.

"I do not know this women"

"but I'm right aren't I that's your name?"

"how do you know me?"

"I don't but I knew someone who did his name was Jolinar"

Another Tok'ra there spoke up then "and what of Jolinar?"

"she died saving my life"

Daniel always the diplomat spoke again "that why we're here to seek out the Tok'ra"

"and if we are these Tok'ra?"

"then we should form an alliance" Daniel interjected.

"and if we're not those you call Tok'ra?" Martouf spoke up again.

Jack answered that question before Sam or Daniel could, "then I get we all start shooting each other, it get ugly"

Worried about jack Sam tilted her head towards him "jack be careful, they are still Gou'ald"

One of the Tok'ras eyes flashed angrily "WE ARE NOT GOU'ALD"

The Tok'ra led them to a particular spot, once they were there a ring platform was activated and they were ringed underground in what appeared to be a crystal corridor.

Teal'c spoke next "in the legends of the Tok'ra, it is said that they possess the technology to grow tunnels underground, Apophis had me searching for tunnels such as these for many years, it said that when the Tok'ra move on the tunnels are destroyed."

Jack and Sam hung back a bit, jack turned to Sam "what's the deal with this Martouf guy?"

"I don't know I get the feeling I know just about all these people, but my memory of Martouf is the strongest"

Jack nodded and they continued walking, jack noticed that one of the Tok'ra left the group and went off on his own. Jack every curious noted that he picked up a Gou'ald communication device.

An hour later and they were trying to persuade the Tok'ra high council that an alliance would be beneficial to both earth and the Tok'ra, when someone came in and whispered something into one of the council members ear. She immediatey looked very angry her eyes flashed and she shouted at sg-1 "what are your people planning?" sg-1 just looked confused.

She explained "the chappai just opened and brought fourth these."

They turned around to see sg-3 standing there. "maypeace" was jack's alarmed response "what are you doing here?"

He responded by looking at Sam "general Hammond sent us to extract Sam carter" he paused before continuing "your father arrived back on earth this morning, I'm afraid he's not doing very well I'm sorry"

For a brief moment Sam almost looked upset before nodding and whispering under her breath "its ok he'd understand, he hates the gouald as much as I do"

Jack having heard her turned back to Garshaw one of the council members "let Sam go, her fathers dying"

"Sam is the one person who cannot leave for she contains the memory of Jolinar"

The Tok'ra decided that they were too big of a security threat to let them go so until the Tok'ra changed locations they were guests with their own security escort. Jack always the optimist thought that this was a good thing "theres more of us now"

Teal'c was a bit surprised by this statement "is this another one of your strange jokes O'Neill?"

Jack's tone was slightly sarcastic "Ahh No"

Jack and Daniel then started arguing about not wanting to hurt anyone when Sam suddenly stood up and walked over to colonel maypeace.

She looked very uncomfortable when she asked him "did anyone say how my father was?"

"no, just to get you home as soon as possible"

This news only served to make Sam more frustrated, jack tried to be the understanding boyfriend "were goanna get you back there Sam."

She just looked at him as if to say yeah but in time I don't think so. Then she had an idea the ill Tok'ra that they saw earlier who was in need of a new host, he might be able to cure her father. So she stood up and shouted to the nearest guard that she needed to see her immediately, when she arrived Sam immediately bombarded her with a question "the healing powers of a symbiot does that include cancer?"

"what is cancer?"

Daniel knowing where this was headed answered for Sam "it a condition where the cells inside the body rapidly grow out of control"

They were able to convince the Tok'ra to let Sam and jack go back to earth and try to convince Hammond and Jacob into Jacob becoming a host. Fortunately Jacob was one of those fathers who would do anything to see his little girl happy so he agreed.

They stepped through the stargate and expected someone to great them but they were disappointed to see that there was no one. So they made their way back to where the ring platform was, when they had successfully ringed down to the base it was to witness them evacuating with sh-3, Daniel and Teal'c helping.

Jacob not used to seeing a jaffa who wasn't trying to kill him was a little uneasy around Teal'c so Sam tried to calm him down and introduced him to Teal'c. Next they went to see Selmac.

Jacob agreed to become one of the Tok'ra, unfortunately he couldn't be moved while Selmac was healing him so Sam and Martouf volunteered to stay behind.

After Jacob woke up they had to run as fast as they could towards the gate. Luckily they made it to the gate and were able to dial out before the Gou'ald dialled in.

Three days later and sg-1 had to be called in an off-world team failed to check in and they were unable to contact them on the radio. Ag-1 was with General Hammond in the briefing room when the gate activated and a technician told them that it was the missing sg teams IDC, they opened the iris and something came through the gate it went right through the window of the briefing room and into jacks arm.

SG1 gathered in the infirmary around jacks bed, Daniel was explaining the origin of the arrow that shot jack.

"it looks similar to several native America designs"

Sam pointed out the technology behind the arrow "our analysis of the arrow indicated that it was made out of forged trinium, so if there are Indians on the planet they've come along way over the last few years"

Hammond came in and explained to Sam that officially they were going to look for the missing sg team but that unofficially their secondary objective was to negotiate for the rights to mine the trinium and to be as diplomatic as possible.

Jack jumped in then "just as I would be" Sg-1 just looked at each other as shrugged their shoulders.

Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c left, Sam stayed behind for a second and kissed jack goodbye, just as Sam turned to leave he called her back. "Sam"

"yeah"

"first time leading the team ha?"

Sam looked at him "well an SG team at least"

"cool"

Sam turned around again and went to join her team in the gate room.

It turned out that the people on the planet were in fact Indians (Native Americans) and that their spirit folk had taken the missing team.

The negotiations for the mining rights didn't go very well and the spirit folk sought to extract revenge on the SGC, it was only through the efforts of jack and Daniel that they were able to persuade them to let everybody go and to go home leave the SGC and bury their stargate so they could be sure that they were not going to try and exploit the Indians.

Sam and Daniel teamed up to try and persuade George to let SG-1 go back to the planet and study a weather control device.

Only when they arrived on the planet they discovered that the device was missing and that they were being accused of being the ones who stole it in the first place.

However once they got back to earth Sam was able to determine that somebody was using the second gate on earth. So they went to area 51 to see if the stargate was being used colonel Maybourne was there to give them the tour he showed them the second gate however Sam noticed something. "Jack this stargate is fake, its plastic"

Sam had the brilliant idea of using a M.A.L.P. with a gps tracking system and making the wormhole jump from the SGC to where ever the second gate on earth was so they could track it.

After they successfully tracked it to salt lake city SG-1 went in a recovered the touchstone, unfortunately the people responsible for stealing it in the first place were able to escape.

The stargate was moved into storage at the SGC and a permanent iris was installed on it.


End file.
